


二人餐桌

by CangHan



Series: 我们的时代 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米耀 - Freeform, 金钱组 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德，他抚摸着男孩毛茸茸的金色鬓角，然后似是哭泣般又叫了遍他的名字，阿尔弗雷德！
Relationships: America & China (Hetalia)
Series: 我们的时代 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202600





	二人餐桌

“我没想过你会给我打电话。”  
他的车正孤零零地行进在郊外的公路上，这不是景区路线，所以过程中并没有看到同行者。他知道这个时候接电话是不对的，可来电显示的名字让他破了例。他只戴起一边耳机，并且关掉了身边的车窗。  
“我听到了汽车的声音。”  
“嗯。”  
他这样说着，又有点心不在焉地调低对方的音量。他的右边出现了一片海，但那深青色海水的却给他造成一种近乎被吞没的恐慌，他只能把视线移回面前的道路上。他将要跨过那纤长的弧形，去往桥的另一面。  
“一个人吗？”  
他缓缓地吐出一口气，并没有作答，因为对方的一个词就让他近乎泄气。他已经驶上那光滑的桥面，终于和其余的车辆擦肩而过。然而他所行进的这一边却依旧空空荡荡，这很不正常，现在已经早上七点了，路灯都已关闭，往常这个时刻交通已经开始进入繁碌。  
“你上个月既没有来纽约，也没有打电话来问过我的情况。”电话那头的恶魔继续慢慢道来，假装出一副亲切的模样。这让他心烦意乱极了，他终究是选择摇低了这面的窗户，让清晨的风扑面而来，即使那里面还凝结一些午夜的尘埃。“我必须得说，没人来针锋相对的日子是寂寞的，王。”  
王耀相当怀疑他言语中真实占据的百分比，但这并不是什么差劲的甜言蜜语，所以他的回复中仍然持以相当的耐心。  
“据我所知的部分，阿尔弗雷德，我们两个每天都被安排的满满当当，你是不会知道孤独的滋味。”  
那金发的年轻人似乎嗤笑了一下，他听见对方从鼻腔里发出一声低沉的哼声，那已足以想象对方的一切，在那俊俏而阳光的面孔上浮现被逗乐的愉悦时，那双蓝眼睛会映出怎样的光彩。现在对于地球另一端的他来说正是傍晚，黑夜将统治他所在的土地，庇佑他的安眠。  
“你是如何知道我是不会想你的。我想你呀，每天我都在地图上，用红色马克笔给你的名字画个×。”他再次发出一段笑声，带着青春期男孩的天真与直率，却饱含残酷与征服的意味。他的声音对电话这边的东方男人来说就像听到春日的脚步，在这夏天已然消逝的时刻，有着不详却迷人的作用，而人类在这魅力之下，很难做到不丢盔卸甲。  
“我真心希望你的书房里还有足够量的图纸。”  
他说了个自以为符合美国人离奇笑点的冷笑话，但换来的却是电话两头同时的静谧。  
“听着，阿尔弗雷德。”他片刻后便重整旗鼓，用彬彬有礼的语气细细道来，“我们可能有一段时间不会再见了。”  
“你似乎很高兴。”电话那头的小混蛋听起来有些生气，他几乎朝着他失礼地吼了起来。“该死，你消失那么久，连个邮件都没有！”  
王耀只是静静地听着他的发泄，他叼着烟，烦躁地握紧了方向盘上的手指，几乎忘记自己还在驾驶之中。你怎么敢这样说我呢，你让我如此痛苦，进退两难。阿尔弗雷德，自诩的救世主，上帝的宠儿，以及他的阿尔弗，真是个美好又坚韧的自私鬼。他的光彩只会灼伤他藏在双眼背后那颗卑微且虚弱的心，而王耀唯一能做的事只有持续地告诫自己：你对我没有什么益处。  
“我很遗憾，阿尔弗、雷德。”他感觉自己再也无法支撑这对话，东方人嗫嚅着干涩的嘴唇，他听到电话那头有东西打碎的声音，金发男孩听起来有些气急败坏，“我得挂电话了。”  
他在那头传来的咒骂声中按掉了它。

一个多月后，回到家中阿尔弗雷德的心情糟透了，他的不虞来自于那群蠢驴，他第一次如此赞同这个喜欢发推特的老练新手的观点：他们自私的高尚终究会毁了自己。  
但是即使是这个老练的商人也无法迅速扭转局势，阿尔弗雷德只能暂时接受现状，寄望于自己还有能力改变这开始变得糟糕的时代。他不得不收起自己的脾气，该死——那群吸血虫居然胆敢抱怨他不够亲善，不够平易近人！谁给他们勇气来质疑这世上最伟大的存在！他气坏了，按电梯的时候几乎是用拳头砸的，他敢保证监控后面的保安们被他吓了一跳，可他不在乎。混账，该死的，他这些天准是被上帝遗忘了，以至于生命里的不幸在短短的一截中堆积在了一起。  
他没有理会公寓里那位啰嗦的新管家太太的问候，在甩开风衣和脚上皮鞋之后就准备回到自己的书房里去。当他看到沙发背后那个斜躺在垫子上的人影时，眉间的阴影几乎消失殆尽，虽然眼里依旧残留着疑惑和不安的残像，但就像春天冰雪融动了一般，一束犹疑的火种探出了头。他减缓自己解开领带的动作，然后示意新管家不要打搅他们。  
你为什么要出现在我面前呢，不是你这个绝情种想和我保持距离吗？  
他俯倒在雪白的地毯上，天使的面孔与那让他又爱又恨的老家伙仅有一尺之隔。王耀没有醒过来，他疲倦的脸上萦绕着一种令人心碎的憔悴，看上去好像又瘦了一点，似乎总是受到噩梦的折磨。他一定很劳累，往常离得那么近他一定已经醒了。  
金发男孩艰难地思考了一下，他掏出手机，想要拍下这难得的景象。如果他平时也有那么惹人垂怜，那么他一定不舍得总和他大吵大闹。王耀醒着的时候，在温顺的皮囊下藏了一个吃人的怪物，对他的咽喉随时都虎视眈眈。  
“咔。”  
在按下快门的一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德意识到自己干了一件蠢事。

王耀是被那声照相机快门声惊醒的，只不过他睁开眼睛的一瞬间看到的是阿尔弗雷德神色复杂的脸。  
他朝男孩友善地微笑着，却令对方有些沉重地后退一步。那金发的臭小子以一种莫名其妙的神态成功地使东方人从迷糊的梦里清醒了过来。记忆如潮涌般向他袭来，他突然尴尬地意识到他们上一次通话是怎样结束的，恐怕这场见面又要引起一场不快的争吵。  
“嗯，我过来开会，顺便向你道个歉。”男人不自觉地坐直了身体。  
“我没在乎过你的话。”  
王耀低头，但很快他无所谓地耸了耸肩。“那就好，你看起来还不错。也许我这个不速之客该离开了。”他调笑地应付着，却不看向那双熊熊燃烧的眼睛，只顾着自己转身去拿挂在那边衣架上的茧型外套。  
“等等。”  
阿尔弗雷德突然叫住了他，而长发的东方人只能礼貌地微笑着回过头来，他终于对上那双犀利的蓝眼睛。不仅如此，男孩将双手插在裤兜里，正直冲冲地朝他立着；他的头顶上就是明亮的光源，那反而使他的五官更加深刻呈现在王耀的面前，却带上致命的阴郁。“还有事吗？”  
接下来，东方人被他一把“请”入了不远处的书房，就像个手包一样被扔进老板椅中。  
“坦诚点讲吧，我需要实业，而你要找东西继续吹你那不知道什么时候就要破的泡泡。”男孩的屁股半坐在黑色的办公桌上，他挡在男人的面前，像只即将捕猎的豹子一般俯瞰这个狡诈的猎物。“你抛出的橄榄枝能同时为我们解决生存问题，那看似很棒，但实际上要我做两难的抉择。”  
“那是你的部分。我唯一能做地就是警告你草原上不只有两只狼。”  
“把所有问题都推给我，然后未来又由我一个人承担罪名……谢谢，王先生，你真是我见过的最无私的搭档。”  
王耀朝后面缩了缩脖子，但他并没有解释的意思，因为他面前的阿尔弗雷德看起来还有很多话要说。他的脑袋背对着从天花板投掷的灯光，那金发上映出冰冷的光泽。  
“我有更好的盟友，他们要比你忠诚，也无私地多……”他的手指在东方人乌黑的头发中游走着，迫使对方的眼睛完全暴露在自己的视野里，“而你呢，我只能称你为一名具有实力的交易者，你的本质角色还是我的敌人。我不喜欢与虎谋皮的感觉。”  
王耀有些泄气，他故意看向旁边，可是那个控制欲超强的男孩抓着他的下巴，硬生生地将那头颅掰到仰视他的位置。  
“我讨厌你的态度，王耀。”他从桌子上离开了，站到真正能看到纽约夜景的窗户边，抱着手臂，在玻璃上投射出完美的镜像。“自以为是，狡猾善变，阴险恶毒。”他咬牙切齿地控诉着，以他独有的防御姿态面对着他如今最大的敌人。“你得能认清自己的身份。无论任何时间，任何地点，我都不是那些被你用收买的墙头草。”  
如同石子落入平静的湖面，东方人的肩膀猛烈地颤抖了一下，他惊愕而震撼地看着这个异常坚决的男孩。蓝眼睛里闪烁着残酷的光彩，他被其中最沉痛和残酷的部分扼住了喉咙，那压得他几乎无法呼吸。他下意识地捏住座椅边缘，蹒跚地站了起来，心里同时酝酿着被怀疑和轻视的怒火，以及某些呐喊着的旋流……“这是你的新游戏吗，阿尔弗？”

紧紧合上的嘴唇突然舒展开来，就像一朵鲜艳的花绽放在年轻的脸上，阿尔弗雷德看着面前这个已经恢复镇静的东方人，他的眼神从拢起的眉间滑向他微微起伏的胸腹，手指不自觉地握住对方的腰肢。英俊的男孩将他的敌人拉到自己的身前，他们近乎贴在一起，能够感觉到两人皮肤下跳动的脉搏。  
他注视着那双黑眼睛，像在凝视平静却深不见底的湍流，他知道那底下孕育着怎样疯狂的漩涡。  
“又不是你一个人会玩心理战，我喜欢你的害怕和失望。”  
怀里的男人无言地垂下头颅，他的表情并没有出现阿尔弗雷德期待已久的剧烈的波动，这让年轻人不尽兴地眯起眼睛。他更为密切地注视起对方的眼睛，渴望在那双被纤长的睫毛遮蔽的黑眼睛里寻找他的答案。但他依旧保持着他最痛恨的面具，一副不为所动的温驯，整个人如同站立的雕像。灯光只能使他更为苍白和疏离，这不真切的感觉令他更加用力地钳住对方的腰身，一种复杂的情感冲淡了他的胜利感。  
责备，发怒，转身离开，哪一个都好。  
东方人许久才抬起头来，他用那黑曜石一般的眼睛深深地回望他，就像在看此生唯一的挚爱。  
阿尔弗雷德，他抚摸着男孩毛茸茸的金色鬓角，然后似是哭泣般又叫了遍他的名字，阿尔弗雷德！  
他的眼睛里酝酿着一片云雨，嘴唇微微张开，纤长的脖颈毫无防备地暴露在阿尔弗雷德的面前。男孩情不自禁地吻上他的脸颊和眼睑，将他紧紧地禁锢在自己的怀里。他们纠缠在窗户边上，桌子后面，灿烂的灯光将两个人的皮肤装点上五色的光华。男孩将对方推倒在桌面上，被他推开的文件肆意散落于墨绿的地毯，而电话的听筒岌岌可危地甩在一边，但他没有投于其他事物任何关注，眼里只有他的敌人，他的情人，他独一无二的老男人。  
“如果这是你的反击，甜心，”他拉开王耀的风衣，手指在樱桃红色的羊绒衫下摸索着。匀称的骨架上铺陈着细腻的皮肉，他带有薄茧的手指一直向上游走，直至那毫无保留的咽喉。他俯身撕咬着对方胸腹的肌肉，在听到那开始急促的呼吸后，往他的肚脐落下一吻。“我只好全单接受。”  
他用最快的速度脱下对方的裤子，那雪白的下身很快瑟缩着出现在空气里，纤细的双腿不知道是因为低温还是羞愧而合在一起。他亲昵地吻着对方的膝盖，然后打开了对方的大腿，如同打开一个多汁的生蚝。  
“你比我想象中更加渴求于我，我很高兴，老狐狸。”  
而他调笑地对象正挡着眼睛，安静地平躺在桌子上。他已经去除上身的衣衫，用柔软的羊绒垫在颈子后面，似乎默认了接下来的一切。阿尔弗雷德兴奋地挤入对方的膝盖，他扑倒在那柔软的肢体上，咬住他深褐色的乳头，像一只发情的狼狗。  
手掌套弄着两个人的性器，他舔湿了自己的指头，在贴合的私密部分涂抹着，然后滑向那隐藏的秘密花园。他的眼睛渴求地注视着王耀出现波动的面容，眼眶和脸颊渐渐浮现醉人的红潮，可男人依旧咬住鲜艳的下唇，只有从喉咙里发出一些破碎的叫声。但那同样动人，阿尔弗雷德想着，他拔出了送入王耀身体里的手指，然后换成自己的东西。  
王耀紧紧抱住他的肩膀，他的头埋向阿尔弗雷德宽阔的肩膀。男孩听着他急促的喘息，开始重重地入侵他的身体，他的卖力很快就换来了令人得意的回报，男人即使咬住他的肩膀也不可能抑制住嘴里的声音。他抱紧了怀里那柔软的腰肢，然后用另一只手支撑起两个人，他让东方人几乎坐在了他的身上，在这个姿势之下，他能够操地更深。  
在要接近终点的时刻，他忽然停了下来。男人还没趁这个时候歇一口气，他已经抓住那头长发，让对方看向他。这是一张被欲望和道德折磨的脸，就像熟烂的果实，水分和甜度都恰到好处。金发的坏小子重新把男人压回桌面，他也像一只蜥蜴那般攀上了桌子，然后再次回到他的温柔乡。他不允许对方逃避自己的眼睛，像个霸道的暴君一样抵住他的下颌。  
“没人会像我这样，让你心满意足……哈！”他气喘吁吁，一边亲吻对方艳丽的嘴唇一边在他的耳边说道，“你逃不开我的，蛇蝎美人。”

当他退出来的时候，东方人的屁股还在微弱的抽搐着，那些白色的黏液从红艳的穴口流了出来，滑过他的臀瓣，一直落到黑色的桌面上。而此刻王耀的脸上满布汗水和双方的津液，可他尚未得到自己的高潮，前面的肉块依旧挺立。阿尔弗雷德把自己湿漉漉的性器在他的大腿内侧擦拭了一下，然后扶起对方还穿着黑色长袜的右脚，将它搭到了自己的肩上。他的双手从对方的腰腹开始游走，在重新激起几声催促的呻吟过后，才用右手握住对方的性器。他抚慰着那湿润的前端，用指甲在下面的沟道中轻轻划过，像是得到什么全新的玩具那般玩弄东方人脆弱的肉身。左手则挤捏着那瓣玲珑的屁股，时不时骚扰一下下面的洞穴，迫使那里面吐出更多的他的精液。  
这是一种奇异的感受，他渴求地注视着面前的肉体，火焰像是要再次燃烧起来一般。他加快了手里的动作，并且深深地挤弄着那敏感的肠道，最终看着那张漂亮的小脸因为极乐而在一瞬间拆掉了面具。  
他口渴般咬住对方的小腿肚。


End file.
